yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Mesnevi/1111-1120
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORİJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || |- | 1111. || گفته ایشان نیست ما را بی تو نور || Herkesi ez zannı hud şed yar men. || İçi dolu olmadıkça kab, suyun yüzündedir. Dolunca denize batar. || Until they fill, they float like bowls, on ocean's brink; And, like the bowls, when full, they cannot choose but sink. |- | 1112. || بی عصاکش چون بود احوال کور || Ez cüdayiha hikayet mii kuned || Akıl gizlidir, ortada bir âlem görünüp durur. Bizim şeklimiz; o denizin dalgasından, yahut ıslaklığından ibarettir. || The wind's invisible; a world without, we see. Our bodies are the waves or drops of that vast sea. |- | 1113. || از سر اکرام و از بهر خدا || Kez neyistan ta mera bubride and. || Sûret, o denize ulaşmak için neyi vesile ittihaz ederse etsin, deniz; sûreti, o vesile yüzünden daha uzağa atar. || Whatever means our bodies seek to grasp, anon, A billow drives it far; no sooner seen than gone. |- | 1104. || باز جوید روزگار وصل خویش || Baz cüyed ruzgarı vaslı xueiş || Gönül kendisine sır vereni; ok, kendisini uzağa atanı görmedikçe. || Until our hearts perceive the Giver of all good, The swiftly-flying bolt shot far from o’er the flood, |- | 1115. || ما چو طفلانیم و ما را دایه تو || Ta beguyem şerhi derd-i iştiyaq || Atımı kaybettim sanır, bindiği atı inat ve hırçınlıkla yolda hızlı hızlı koşturur. || They hold their coursers to be lost; and out of spite, They push their roadsters hastily, as thoughts invite. |- | 1116. || بر سر ما گستران آن سایه تو || Ta beguyem şerhi derd-i iştiyaq || O yiğit, atını kaybolmuş sanır, bindiği atı inat ve hırçınlıkla koşturmuştur! || They hold their coursers to be lost; and all the while Like noble courser, roadster's borne them many a mile. |- | 1117. || گفت جانم از محبان دور نیست || Herkesi ko dur manad ez aslı xueiş || O sersem bağırır, arar, tarar kapı kapı dolaşır, her tarafı arar, sorar: || They now begin to wail, distress’d, and ask the way. They knock at ev’ry door they see, they beg, they pray: |- | 1118. || لیک بیرون آمدن دستور نیست || Baz cüyed ruzgarı vaslı xueiş || “Atımı çalan nerede, kimdir?” Efendi, şu uyluğunun altındaki mahlûk ne? || "The stealer of our courser was a little child. What horse is this, my master? Seems it not too wild?" |- | 1119. || آن امیران در شفاعت آمدندم || Men be her cemiiyeti nalan şudem || Evet, bu attır; fakat bu at nerede? Ey at arayan yiğit binici, kendine gel! || "O yes, a horse it is; but not the horse you want. Come to your senses, man; to some one else go chant." |- | 1120. || وان مریدان در شناعت آمدندجفت بدحالان و خوش حالان شدم || Ceft bed halan vu hoş halan şudem || Can, apaçık olduğundan, pek yakın bulunduğundan görünmez. İnsan, içi su ile dolu, dışı kupkuru küp gibidir. || The soul is void of patency and fellowship. Thou, like a wine-jar, full within, hast parched lip.